The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for processing information, and a program and a program storage medium used therefor, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for processing information, and a program and a program storage medium used therefor, for example, suitably for use in controlling the timing of starting or ending a predetermined application program.
Some of the prior art personal computers automatically start an application program for processing data stored in a predetermined detachable recording medium when it is loaded in those personal computers.
Conversely, if an application program under execution can be automatically ended when a predetermined detachable recording medium is pulled out of a personal computer, it would significantly enhance user convenience. However, the applicant is unaware of the existence of any such technologies.
If the above-mentioned recording apparatus is pulled out of a personal computer while the above-mentioned application program is accessing the recording medium to read or write data, an error may occur during the execution of the application program or the data stored in the recording medium may be destroyed.